mha_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Glenn Campbell
"But if yer canny figure oyt who is messin' wi' me grass oi swear on me owl lad, an' me fathers owl lad, an' 'is owl lad before 'imself, dat dare 'ill be grave consequences. 25 years Ah've spent tendin' dees grounds an' never 'av oi seen clique av kids as destructive as yer lot! YA EAR???" Appearance Glenn was a short but stocky Scottish man. His beard was a bright red and bushy, and often he had a deranged look in his eyes. He was often seen carrying around a variety of garden tools, and dressed in overalls. Personality Glenn was a recluse, rarely ever talking to the students of UA unless they were ruining his hard work to keep the grounds clean and nature walks pristine. He was a jaded old man, and refused to speak with anyone unless they could prove to him that they cared about nature. If a student could prove their love of the world to him, he would become much more friendly. Often for such students he would cook small meals for them, or take the time to point out some specific flower or animal that resided in his part of the woods. To students that repeatedly disgraced his domain, he'd chase after and verbally berate them to tears. On more than one occasion, he was known to exact revenge on students by stealing their personal effects and throwing them somewhere random in the woods, often in the thorniest and thickest brush he could find. Glenn loved nature, so much so that he built a cabin deep in the woods of UA where he spent most of his time. He'd often be seen there, gardening, and conversing with mysterious creatures that would pop up around him as he moved about the forest. Synopsis Glenn was a pro hero for most of his life, but retired when his wife fell ill to an unknown illness. As her health degraded he quit hero work all together to take care of her. When she died, he couldn't bear to near her grave, so he moved as far away from Scotland as he could. He ended up in Japan, where he worked a few odd jobs before finding UA and applying to be their one and only groundskeeper. While at UA Glenn put a lot of work into maintaining and preserving the grounds. It became his lives work of sorts, and a way for him to work through the loss of his life long friend and partner. With time, he'd come to accept the loss and find and an even deeper connection the earth, realizing that just like the leaves around him, all things are reborn and part of a bigger cycle. Abilities Terra Gaia's power was unique in the fact that he seemed to hold dominion over nature itself. For a long time experts said he had an advanced form of plant manipulation, but his last years on UA campus would suggest otherwise. Nature itself seemed to come alive when Glenn was around, small stick golems animating and dancing around him like little forest spirits. Regardless of the true extent of his power, he was able to command entire forests at his will, capable of stopping small armies with just a whisper into the wind. Trivia *Despite being gone from UA for sometime now, some students still claim to her the groundskeeper shuffling around the woods at night, mumlbing an old tune to himself. Quotes * "Waaat de 'ell ye doin' ter me garden!!!!!!!." * "Thenk ye, lassie. Ye waur sae kin' ter me." Category:Characters Category:Teachers